Messages in the Stars
by Shii-Chan
Summary: Naruto is presumed KIA and Sakura is consumed with grief. When she finally decides to leave Konoha, a strange visitor arrives. It's funny the things that happen on starry nights. NaruSaku. Complete.
1. Beginings

A/N: Hi again! This is going to be first multi-chaptered fic so I would appreciate constructive criticisim but no flames. And now I present

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 1: Begginings **

* * *

Haruno Sakura stood at Konohagakure's main gate, waiting patiently for her good friend and teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, arrive. She glanced down at her watch before nervously looking up at a certain white haired sannin. 

"He's two hours late!" She growled, annoyed, though secretly she was quite anxious.

Jiraiya chuckled,"We'll give him three more minutes."

Exactly 2 minutes 59 seconds later an orange blur swept up the path, leaving a large cloud of dust behind it.

"I'm here!" Yelled a somewhat exhausted Naruto, digging his heels in to slow himself down.

Sakura sighed,"About time! I was considering going home without sending you off!"

Naruto just grinned in response, he knew Sakura would never do that. She growled once more, then affectionately slapped him upside the head.

"Better get going, you're already late as it is!" She giggled.

Naruto laughed and turned to Jiraiya,"Well, let's get going!"

As the two ninja stepped through the gate Sakura called out, "Goodbye, Try not to get in anyone's way, Naruto-kun!"

"Gosh Sakura-chan, can't you believe in me for more than thirty seconds?!" Naruto yelled pouting, though it was obviously a fake, as soon another large grin spread across his face. Sakura giggled and smiled before waving once more and heading back towards the heart of the village.

Konohagakure was just waking up, windows opening, goods being set on display, peoples voices beginning to reverberate through the chilly autumn air. Sakura passed a small both then stopped, noticing a small but particularly cute fox plush to the side of one display. She purchased it and went on her way. She would keep it as a gift to give to Naruto when he got back. She and Naruto and become great friends in Sasuke's absence. Training together and their mutual goal of Sasuke's rescue had resulted in a bond that could never be broken.

Sakura almost fell over. She had forgotten her promise to fix breakfast! 'Auggh! Mom's gonna kill me!' she thought, hurrying down the main street headed to her house.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it was short. Anywho, please review. 


	2. Tempest

A/N: Here comes another excruciatingly short chapter. It means I can update sooner. XD Anywho, I am proud to present

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 2: Tempest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be called "Neji".

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh as she finally reached the top of the some 80 billion steps in the hokage tower. Reaching Tsunade's office she quietly knocked and then entered. Clutching the fox plush she had bought earlier in the week, she nervously stood before the hokages large desk. There was a few minutes of silence as Tsunade finished some paperwork. 

Sakura coughed and then spoke quietly,"You called me Tsunade-shishou?"

Somehow the atmosphere seemed somber, as if in mourning. Tsunade slowly lifted her head and looked her straight in the eye. She sighed and stood, walking over to her young apprentice. She placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders to steady herself as much as Sakura. The young girl blinked, a question in her eyes.

Tsunade cleared her throat then said, "Yesterday at approximately 1300 hours Naruto's team was confronted by enemy shinobi. Jounins of the sound. The battle lasted for about three hours, when eventually the enemy retreated. There were unfortunately 2 casualties."

Sakura closed her eyes, a tear leaking down her cheek, half of her knowing what was to come, half of her unable to admit it.

"Sakura,"Tsunade said, pausing for a moment,"Naruto is dead."

Sakura opened her eyes, tears flowing freely now. Dancing black butterflies crowded her vision each spreading it's wings to make a swimming field of inky blackness. Before she even knew what was happening the ground rushed up to meet her.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to be temporarily blinded by the afternoon sun spilling in through the large hospital window. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was going up to Tsunade's office and then...

She felt them again, hot tears running down her face. How could that be true? She had just seen Naruto a little more than a week ago, running, smiling, laughing...

She angrily wiped at her eyes. There was no use in crying, it wouldn't bring him back. That's when she spotted it sitting innocently on the bedside table. The fox plush she had bought for him. She gave up, and sank, sobbing, into her pillows until the sun had set and darkness was upon her.

* * *

A/N: THINGS WILL GET BETTER FROM HERE! I promise. So please review, it gives me the energy to carry on. XD 


	3. Respects

A/N: Hello again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am quite inspired! This will be the last sad emo chapter until the big secret is revealed and the fun begins, ne? YES! This the last kinda prolouge chapter before we move into the present day. Yes, it's confusing now, but if you'll hang in there, I promise it will make sense. Trust me, this makes much more sense then a bunch of flash backs. Well without further ado, I present

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 3: Respects**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HIM! Rub it in why don't ya.

* * *

It was a gray drizzly morning when Sakura checked out of the Konoha hospital. The weather seemed to match her mood, as the only word to describe how she looked and felt was "haunted". Haunted by memories, by photographs, by his voice, by his smile...

Occasionally a long forgotten joke or since buried argument would flicker through her mind causing silent tears to flow down her cheeks. People avoided her and she wandered aimlessly in village, unaware of her surroundings, unaware that it was raining harder. Seeing Sakura wandering like this made Hinata (and a few other girls from the rookie nine) quite worried. They trailed along the oblivious Sakura, steering her away from shady alleys and other dangerous areas. Eventually Ino got fed up.

"Sakura! Sakura! Earth to Sakura! Hello?!" She yelled shaking her friend.

Without warning Sakura leaned against her, crying. Ino softened at that and carefully led the girl home, where she left her in the care of her parents. For a couple days Sakura would remain like this, unresponsive, aloof.

* * *

Three days later Sakura, dressed in black, headed towards the local temple and burial site which was the last resting place for most of Konoha's shinobi. She carried with her the fox plush and a bouquet of daffodils, planning to leave them at Naruto's grave site.

As she approached the small temple all was well and peaceful, except...

"Isn't there going to be a memorial service today?" She asked the attending monk.

He blinked for a moment, the looked through his books, "No, ma'am."

Now it was her turn to blink in shock, "What do you mean, I've checked with all the other temples in the area, the memorial service for Uzumaki Naruto was supposed to be here, today!"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry ma'am. There is no memorial scheduled for another 2 months."

"Well, his grave has to be here, can you take me to it?" she said calmly.

He looked up at her warily, "There is no Uzumaki Naruto buried here."

All the color had drained out of Sakura's face, and she felt sick to her stomach. No grave, no memorial? Where was there respect for the dead?! He had died protecting this village, but he wasn't honored, or even buried?! Somewhere in the back of her mind a malicious voice whispered,

'It's the kyuubi. They view him as a monster, they wouldn't show respect for him.'

Sakura turned suddenly and ran, trying to hold back tears before she shamed herself more then she already had. The flowers lay in the dirt, discarded hastily, rain pouring down upon them until each fragile petal was glistening with a sorrowful unearthly dew.

* * *

A/N: And now we shall surface from the unhappy emo cloud into the main story! Please review, for every time you do, an angel gets it's wings. XD 


	4. Revelations

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Now we are in the main story. Tried to make this one longer, opperative word being tried. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Now it's time for...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have a laptop. Actually more like an army of mutant talking laptops.

* * *

Sakura's supisicions and anger continue to grow until reaching a peak. That is where we join her now, two years later... 

Sakura had made up her mind.

The time was now, the moment was right.

She was leaving Konoha, forever.

After two years of disrespect and ignorance, she was through. Everyone acted like he was still alive. Was it to make her happy? Well it didn't, it just made her sick. Now as she took cover in a convenient stand of bushes close to the village gate, with the stars shining down upon her, she knew that as soon as she stepped out side her fate was sealed. Isn't it funny how things work out? Two members of Team 7 become missing-nin, and the other one dies, such a tragic ending. Honestly though, she didn't really care. She would go somewhere far away, where old memories no longer nagged at the edges of her perception, waiting for the moment to consume her...

With the whisper of shifting leaves she let her hiding place amongst the bushes and moved to a closer one, a large rock. Nearing it she noticed a commotion near the gate. Perfect, she could use it as a distraction and make her escape quietly. She wove herself in amongst the crowd, fighting her way to the side closest to the gate.

She was about to break free and make a run for it when suddenly she caught a snippet of conversation,

"The rumors were that he was dead, but now he's back, after two years!"

Something rooted her in placed. Two years? Dead? Figuring she might as well find out what all this ruckus was about she again proceeded to fight her way back into the crowd, this time headed for the front. Hearing what she thought was a familiar voice, she pushed harder and finally broke into the front ring of people.

Steadying herself Sakura turned to face the center, and gasped. At the very center was the object of all her worry, sorrow, and anger from the past two years of her life.

Totally taken aback, she cried out,

"N-Naruto-k-kun?!"

There was the feeling again, and she was out.

* * *

Sakura blinked. There was the familiar sight of white washed walls. What was she doing in the hospital. She sat up right, remembering last night, her plans, the crowd... and him! 

"Tsk, tsk." Tsunade said sighing, "You more then most people know you shouldn't be sitting up so fast after just waking."

Sakura whipped around. Sitting next to the bed was Tsunade, taking sips from her favorite bottle of Sake while the nurses frowned in disapproval.

"What... What is going on?!" Sakura cried out, frustrated.

"Well," Tsunade said, "To put it simply, Naruto is not dead. No, he was on a mission for these past two years."

Sakura slammed her fist down on the bedside table, upsetting a small flower vase.

"You call that simple!? Now I'm even more confused! What the hell was he doing?!" She yelled, cursing for probably the first time in her life.

Tsunade placed her sake bottle a safe distance from Sakura before continuing,"He was on a training mission with Jiraiya. Preparations needed to made incase Akatsuki planned to strike again. It also allowed him to go into hiding without endangering the village," Tsunade took another sip,"I used him to gather information."

Sakura clenched her fists in her lap, before looking up, somewhat teary-eyed,"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me he was dead?"

Tsunade ran her hand through her hair, "Well, knowing you, once you figured out something was amiss you would've gone looking for him. I didn't want to place you in danger, or name you a missing-nin, seeing as you would have gone even if I ordered you not to do so. It was for the best."

Sakura was silent. For the best? Two years of growing hatred and sorrow was for the best? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Tsunade stand and stretch. Collecting her sake, the sannin lightly tapped her protégé's forehead. Sakura started and glanced up.

"As soon as you check out I have a mission for you. Come to my office," Tsunade whispered.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I think it was longer! Well, please review and be looking for chapter 5! XD

* * *


	5. Stash

A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer because I wanted to fit in (my attempt at) humor. The next chapter will be more emotional and needless to say, more important. And now without any more hesitation I present...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 5: Stash**

Disclaimer: Me? Owning Naruto? Yeah right. If anything he owns me! Or at least Neji does.

* * *

Sakura was jaded. She didn't know what to think. She was still in shock. After two years of him supposedly being dead, now she was to be confronted with reality. He was alive. Really alive, as in walking, talking, breathing, and being an idiot. 

She shook her head to clear away superfluous thoughts. She had a mission to focus on. But... Couldn't this have waited until she had seen him? She laughed out loud. She would have to get used to saying his... no ... Naruto's name again.

As they say, laughter is the best medicine. Sakura was feeling better then she had in a long time... Still, she really wanted to see Naruto! Sighing she picked up the pace, she didn't want to be late to see the hokage, she'd get chewed out again. It was bad enough that she had neglected her missions over the past two years, but she'd only further besmirch her record by losing a mission without a logical excuse.

* * *

Reaching the hokages office was another matter entirely. She was already out of breath as she approached the some odd 80 trillion steps up to Tsunade's office. That's when she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Summoning chakra into her feet, she steadily placed one foot on the tower. Slowly but surely, Sakura began climbing up the side of Hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and shuffled some papers around on her desk. Reaching down she discreetly unlocked and slid open a large drawer. To drink or not to drink? That was indeed the question. Mentally reminding herself of Shizune's last punishment for drinking on the job, she slammed shut the drawer containing her top secret sake stash. 

"What was that?" Questioned a polite but strained voice. Shizune smiled, but the little twitch under her eye pointed out her hastily tamed suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing!" Tsunade piped, just a little too fast to believe. Realizing this herself she quickly covered with, "I got those forms filled out early!"

Shizune smiled earnestly and rushed forward, another large stack of papers in her arms,"Good, good! Now you can fill these out!"

Tsunade crossed her arms on her desk and sank into them. Peeking open one eye she mumbled, "Passive aggressive much?"

Shizune twitched, "What. did. you. say?"

"Nothing."

Shizune slammed the papers down on her desk, "Good." Without further ado she excused herself from the room.

Tsunade sighed and peeked into the secret drawer one more time to reassure herself. "I'll see you guys later." She whispered to the bottles. Standing up to stretch she was utterly surprised when she heard a knock on her window. Turning around to find the source of the noise she was startled to find Sakura hanging upside down from the rafters.

"ACK!" Tsunade yelled in surprise, jumping back, and in the process knocking over (and almost destroying) the desk, "HARUNO SAKURA GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sakura just stuck her tongue out and raised her hand in greeting, "Ohayo, Tsunade-Shishou!"

The Godaime hokage gracefully picked herself up off the floor. Sighing she went over to the window to let Sakura in.

"You could have picked a more say... conventional way of getting up here."

Sakura giggled,"And where would be the fun in that?"

Tsunade just nodded, surveying the destruction that she had caused.

Tsunade grinned, "You know I'm not one for sweets, but I figure we should we should talk someplace else, like the dango shop."

Sakura sweat dropped,"You're going to make me go down the stairs this time aren't you?"

Tsunade winked,"And where would be the fun in that?"

Tsunade threw open the window again and stepped out onto the ledge. Just as they were about to set off Tsunade remembered something.

"Hey, Shizune, can you pick this up?"

From the next room they heard Shizune yell,"Whatever!"

* * *

A few minutes later Shizune walked into the room. 

She sighed, "How may desks do I have to buy?!"

Trying to see if she could salvage this one, she lifted it upright. She heard a crash. Moving quickly to the other side she noticed a drawer had fallen out. As she bent to pick it up she noticed a stain starting to spread across the carpet. Reaching down she ran her finger over the liquid and brought it to her nose to sniff.

"Sake?" she whispered.

Twitch.

"TSUNADE!"

* * *

A/N: Rolls around laughing Um, cough that is my pathetic attempt at humor. You would have thought Shizune had cleaned out all of her stashes, but no! One remained. Yeah whatever just please review, because everytime you do a kitten finds a home! XD 


	6. Disorder

A/N: Oh, my! Sorry for the long update time peoples! I had Shikamaru Block (writer's block with a touch of laziness) but now, as it is the time for giving, I'M GIVING YOU TWO NEW CHAPTERS! wh00t! They are a little rough around the edges so feel free to give me plenty of critiques, HOWEVER, your flames will be used to ignite my youth. YOUTH! I guess getting a new laptop is good motivation to start writing, ne? Anywho on with the story. I now humbly present...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 6: Disorder**

Disclaimer: You think I own Naruto? Are you smokin' somethin'? ... Can I have some?

* * *

Sakura slid into a well worn bench at the dango shop. Placing her order she turned to gaze at Tsunade. Something was definately off. Tsunade absoulutely hated sweets. Something big was going to happen, she only came here when she wanted to talk to Sakura about something serious, or when she had exhausted her Sake supply. Seeing as Sakura had witnessed Tsunade restocking her secret drawer this morning, she knew it couldn't be the latter. What could be so bad that the Godaime would resort to dango? 

Several moments passed in silence. Their orders arrived. Sakura picked at the steaming treat. Looking for anything to break the silence she decided to take one for the team. Taking a large gulp of the piping hot tea, she blanched and swallowed rapidly trying to cool off her scorching hot tongue. Coughing, she made her move.

"Nice tea were having today, huh?" 'Ow!', Sakura thought,'Comitting social suicide was not on the agenda today!'

Tsunade could only nod dumbly.

"So," Sakura piped, gulping some water, "What's up?"

Tsunade turned to her, very serious. Clearing her throat she began, "As I informed you before, I was imploying Naruto and Jiraiya to gather information. I received very serious news. Kirigakure, the village hiding in mist, and Otogakure, the village hiding in sound, are planning a full scale frontal assault on the village."

Sakura choked on her water and preformed an improvised Heimlech manuever on herself.

Tsunade slapped the girls back and continued,"That's not all. After hearing this I decided it would be best to make a pre-empitive strike. I sent out ANBU to scour the village for spys and eradicate them or monitor their behavior. One such suspect was found."

With a sinking feeling Sakura slowly asked, "Who?"

Tsunade sighed, and mummured,"Uchiha Sasuke"

This time the water spewed all over the table, that was until one very fiesty and upset kunoichi destroyed it. Said kunoichi gripped the hokage by the collar.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! 'Cause I don't like your humor! Huh, WELL IS IT?!"

Tsunade gripped Sakura by the hair and brought her hand down hard on the back of her neck. She propped her temporarily paralyzed student against the upturned table, making sure to secure her with some rope.

"Listen to me Sakura. This is your next mission. Since you know Sasuke's habits best, you are to track him until a shinobi hunter team can take him out. Do not reveal yourself. Do not prewarn him. Just tail him. You will complete this mission. You must, for the safety of this village, and for your own name. understood?"

Sakura, at this point having passed the anger phase and into denial, whispered,"He can't be back, he wouldn't come back, it's not true, is it?"

Tsunade twitched, "I asked if you understood your mission. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

And now into acceptance,"Hai, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade severed the rope knots and handed Sakura a map.

"These were his last reported locations, check each one and close in on the target. Go!"

* * *

Sakura leapt through the village, jaded for the second time that week. Two comrades returned. Each on oppisite sides. Each held an equal place in her heart. One had been pronouced dead and now lived. One now lived and was to be pronounced dead. Was life winding her in a cruel riddle or what?! Hadn't she suffered enough emotional trauma for one week?! 

Suddenly she stopped, detecting a famailar chakra signiture. SHIT! NOT NOW! She quickly hid herself in the shadows. Approaching slowly she noticed a large tunnel entrance to her left. She reawakened her ninja senses. He was in there. If she went in she would be utterly exposed. But if she didn't... his chakra was moving away at a fast pace. With a prayer she moved in.

It was absoulutely dark in the tunnel, even a blind man would have felt it. Somehow the darkness seemed artificial. She stopped. She had walked straight into a trap. Suddenly something wrapped itself around her neck. Shit. His hidden snake hands.

"Hello there, Sakura-Chan."

* * *

A/N: Ouch! I just got bit by the horrible cliff hanger bug! Just a note, I didn't have spell check when I wrote this. So please don't correct minor spelling, I need help with bigger things. Like my alter-ego. Next chapter will make Sasuke look like an arrogant jerk. Please don't hate me! Read and review people, that's the only way I know people are reading! Luff you all! 


	7. Misfortune

A/N: 20 REVIEWS! -blows party horn- I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY! ... THE NINJA ACADEMY! Aw screw it, i've already shot myself in the foot. My new laptop is SOOOOO cute -coddles- I call it Sparky. And no there is no reason that would cause me to name it that. IT DOES NOT EXPLODE! Please review, that's how I confirm my existence! Though I did consider mindless killing for a while... -mutters- Flames will be used to ignite my Flamingly Passionate Flower of Youth. YOUTH! And now as the curtains are drawn, I proudly present...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 7: Misfortune**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JACK! Or Bob, Todd, Fred, Bill, Lack, Jill AND DEFINATELY NOT NARUTO!

* * *

His grip tightened around her throat. Her breathes came as short, quick, gasps. Lack of oxygen made her head swim. 

"S-sas-u-uke-k-kun!"

Suddenly his face was close to hers, as he surveyed her in the dark. Blood red eyes locked with Turquoise. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"You look as though your not very happy to see me."

Sakura choked and gasped, fighting the death grip he had around her neck. It was of no use. She became limp as he laughed again.

"Have you finally gotten rid of your childish fantasies? Thank God, even though he doesn't like me much."

Another evil laugh.

Sakura managed to gasp out a few words, "S-sasuke-kun, how-w c-could you? W-why?"

His eyes, corrupted with evil met with hers once again.

"I could honestly care less if you died"

Those words traveled like a shock wave through her body. 'I could care less if you died.' Did he really mean that? Had he been like this all this time?

Her indesicion inadvertandly awaked Inner Sakura, who immeadiately took a bite out of his hand. Growling he tossed her to the tunnel floor, shaking his hand as if to knock off any parasites that might be clinging to it.

Regaining her breath she cried, "All the times we had together as Team 7 meant nothing to you?!"

He glared at her, "You're getting repetative. I wasted time here, time I could've used to gain power. Time I could've used to kill him. My life in Konoha was a waste and a joke. It's time to break my ties. I'll finish you quickly, but first i'll make sure you understand what i'm saying to you."

Suddenly he caught her gaze, she was transfixed.

"Mangekyou Sharingan"

Images of past memories flowed through her mind with undertones of horror, hatred, and an undeniable thirst for blood. Secret thoughts, true meanings, and understandings, her mind was packed with unpleasant ideals. She finally understood. She had been childish. Her love had been a one sided fantasy directed towards someone who couldn't process the emotion. How naive she had been. He shook her and the spell was broken, leaving only a miserable feeling of regret. Regret that she had wasted almost 9 years of her life on this man. Not even a man, a thing without emotion beyond anger and purpose beyond revenge. She was left in a defenseless stupor. He looked at her in disgust, tossing her a few feet away.

He approached quite fast, faster than her impared eyes could see, that was until a bright light filled the space and the sounds of a thousand chriping bird attacked her ears. 'He intends to use Chidori, huh? Well, at least he'll keep his word on one thing, it'll be quick' She closed her eyes, waiting for the final summon from god. Unknown to her a single tear formed and made its solemn way down her cheek. Everything worked in slow motion. The sound increased, the glare intensified.

"RASENGAN!"

A blue-ish tinged chakra light pushed through her eye lids and into her retinas. Opening her eyes she played witness to quite a scene. Naruto Uzumaki held Sasuke against the wall as his Rasengan pushed its way through their former comrade's flesh. The ANBU back-up had finally arrived and was securing all possible escape routes. Confused and dazed she could only watch as Sasuke threw Naruto back with unessacery force and made his way out the exit, clutching his wound and slaying three ANBU. Naruto was about to chase after him but after looking at Sakura, knew he had to attend to her first. He dispatched two ANBU platoons to chase after Sasuke, before kneeling at her side.

Sakura couldn't hang on for much longer, the last thing she heard was Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan! Can you hear me?! Oh god, don't die on me!"

* * *

A/N: -sniff- Tradegy and young love shattered. Sounds like a soap opera -changes channel- Hope you liked this chapter, even if Sasuke did come out as a total jerk. Just a reminder, the pairing is KabuOroc-- WAIT, THAT'S NOT RIGHT! Ahem, it's NaruSaku. Please review, because I take great joy in reading your reviews. it would be the best present ever! Again no spell check. Also look out for my next fic (It's gonna be a just-for-fun oneshot) Kabuto's Field of dreams! KabuOrochi insanity with major OOCness. This is actually a story format adaption of a fan comic I drew. See ya then!  



	8. Counting

A/N: Here it is! The long awaited Chapter 8 of MITS!!! I finally finished it! And in my humble opinion the ending seems tacked on. CRAP, I'M DISSING MY OWN WORK! -crawls in a corner and dies- Well now it's time to present...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 8: Counting  
**

Disclaimer: It's time for the Disclaimer Rondo! (Dance) Lalala... I don't own Naruto... Lalala... Only Sasuke Does... Lalala! -gets tossed off a cliff by anti SasuNaru fangirls-

* * *

Sakura blinked, her bleary eyes becoming accustomed to the brilliant sunlight streaming through the windows and glaring off the white-washed walls. By smell alone she knew where she was. Konoha hospital, well known for its superb medical care and extreme smell of disinfectant. Sitting up she ran a hand through her short tangled hair, how long had she been here? What had happened to...? Then she remembered. She looked about her for anyone in the room before letting out a heavy sigh and resting her head in her hands. Everything had happened so fast today. She was learning too much, feeling too much, for her own good. Deciding that stewing over her thoughts would do her no good, she resettled herself in her pillows and went back to sleep. 

A couple hours later she awoke again to find the sun already setting. Realizing she needed to report back to Tsunade on the status of the mission, she slid out of bed and got dressed before checking herself out and heading towards the hokage tower.

Tsunade was in a sour mood when she arrived but she treated Sakura with kid gloves, as if she would snap at the wrong words. Truth be told that was a good thing, because if Sakura was rushed into relating her story again she would definitely collapse from exhaustion, and she really didn't want to end up in the hospital again. Filing her report she moved out the doorway and down the long staircase. She was so tired she didn't even look where she was going, she just placed one foot in front of the other and hoped to god she didn't fall. She was at the final landing when she ran straight into someone. A very tall someone seeing as even though she craned her neck upwards she could not see his face. At least she assumed it was a he, when she had run into him he felt flat chested, though sometimes you couldn't tell (A/N: Sakura, do you grope everyone you run into?). Flat chested though he was, he was very muscular, but at the same time lean and well built. That kind of body only resulted from years of training. Even as all this data was floating through her mind she couldn't quite process it well enough to identify who this person was.

Even if she couldn't recognize them they certainly seemed to recognize her, as suddenly she was lifted in the air and bear hugged tightly.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled the shinobi.

"N-naruto-kun?' She queried, gears in her head finally turning.

"Yeah, it's me all right! Say it's been a long time hasn't it? What do you say we take a walk in the park and ta--" Konoha's maverick ninja was suddenly cut off as a fist slammed into his face.

"Y-YOU-YOU IDIOT! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TREATING ME SO FAMILARLY?! WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN TWO YEARS AND YOU GLOMP ME?! OH ABOUT THOSE TWO YEARS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ALL THAT TIME?! NOT RUNNING AROUND THE COUNTRY CAUSING TROUBLE I SHOULD HOPE! WHY'D YOU LEAVE SO SUDDENLY?! DO YOU LIKE MAKING ME WORRY?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!" Sakura cried, beating him into a bloody pulp and then grounding his face into the cement. A split second later -without warning- she collapsed, exhaustion finally taking its toll. She grabbed the stair railing for support and with great effort brought herself back to her feet.

Naruto sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Let's see... Your my teammate, I felt like it, Tsunade-obaa-chan said that she told you, of course I wasn't, Ero-Sennin's fault, and definitely no." Sakura collapsed again but this was more out of annoyance at how he had answered all her questions in one sentence. Naruto caught her and set her back on her feet before backing off a bit out of respect -but mainly fear-.

Naruto held out is hand and she -chagrinly- smiled and leaned on him and they started to walk. He had grown quite a bit, judging from her own height he was about 6' 2". His hair had grown out too, and he resembled the Yondaime a little. They were slowly but surely heading back towards the main village and Naruto for once, was silent, seemingly enjoying the moment. He turned to her with his trademark 100 watt grin, and motioned to a building in front of them. Ichiraku ramen. She should have known.

"I found out that the shop was closing down a couple days ago, so I went to get a final bowl..." Naruto chuckled trailing off.

"...and?" Sakura supplied, for some reason getting into the story.

"Let's just say that by the time I finished they had enough money to keep the shop open for a couple more years." He finished, scratching the back of his head happily. He looked so relaxed and care-free, she couldn't help but smile. Catching herself, she blushed and looked to the side. Had he always had this affect on her? Looking back at him she realized that he was gazing down at her in concern.

"Ano, Sakura-Chan, are you alright?"

He looked so worried; she wanted to hug him, just to reassure him. Instead she settled with smacking him upside the head.

"Course I'm alright, now let's go get some ramen!"

Naruto flashed his foxy grin again, and her heart skipped a beat. The question wasn't if he had always had that affect on her, oh no, the question was, why hadn't she noticed?

* * *

Utterly exhausted from their tour around the city, Naruto and Sakura stopped to rest in a park close to the hokage monument. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, a beautiful evening in Konoha. Sakura gasped. They had a great view, you could see for miles. Naruto chuckled. 

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger. It was so majestic that I forgot about my pain and worry."

Sakura flopped unceremoniously onto the soft grass behind her and sighed, "This is wonderful."

"Indeed."

She turned over facing Naruto and whispered," Have you ever tried counting the stars?"

Naruto smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Two hundred fifty-six."

Sakura was puzzled, "Two hundred fifty-six?"

"I have tried counting the stars 256 times and I have never been able to finish."

"Why?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "I always got interrupted. I would come out and count stars when I couldn't sleep. Iruka-Sensei would always come find me and take me home."

Sakura smiled, "He really cares about you, huh?"

"People like him were a rarity back then, people who cared."

"Many people care about you now." She stated firmly.

This time the smile lit his whole face, "And for that I am truly grateful."

* * *

A/N: NARUTO RETURNS!!! WITH A REALLY SAPPY PARK SCENE!!! One of these days a fangirl is gonna kill me. But I have a nifty cursor! -swishes it around screen- You waited a long time and this is what you get?! ANARCHY!!!! But I guess you can't really do that if you don't know how to spell the friggin word. And now it's time to Shamelessly plug my other works. If you haven't already read: 

Naruto: The Failed Mission..!!

Impenetrable

Angel's Kiss, Mother's Embrace'

Sasuke Loses His Cookies'

Then you are missing out! On the insanity! On the stupidity! But most of all, ON THE NARUTO!!! Flames will be used to re-ignite my youth.

' Note: SasuNaru, You are warned.


	9. Summons

A/N: I got my first death threat!!! This is exciting!!! So here it is! A new chapter just for you! This story should finish up in the next chapter and I may through in an epilouge just for fun. Please review people! You may also sumbit ideas for the epilouge as well. Well without further ado I present...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 9: Summons**

****Disclaimer: The checkbook I had whipped out spontaneously combust before I could write a check to buy Naruto... WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!

* * *

A week had passed since that night in the park and Sakura was thoroughly confused with herself and her feelings. She had done her best to hold it together every time they met, which was frequently by coincidence or not, but being so puzzled with oneself can be distracting and she often seemed out of it. Naruto would crack jokes about it to lighten the mood, but secretly he was very worried about her and tried to check up on her when ever he could.

He was very happy to find himself called to hokage's office with her, but the mood was dampened with the news. The enemy was making a move, and a large one at that. It looked as if war was breaking out between a majority of the shinobi nations. They were be assigned to a platoon for back-up in case things got nasty. The blonde became even more worried. Wouldn't this be Sakura's first time a battle field? Never mind that it was his as well, she was a medical ninja, and she should be in the medical squads not on the front line. He began to argue his point when a touch on his shoulder silenced him. Sakura shook her head and turned to leave. Tossing a distressed look in the Godaime's direction he followed.

"Sakura-Chan, wait up!" He called.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in the medical squads? The frontline is dangerous!"

She gave a weak smile, "I'm fine where I am. Of course the frontline's dangerous, but it's where I need to be… Even if…"

Naruto paused mid step, "Even if…?"

Sakura turned to him and leaned against his solid frame, fisting the material of his jacket, "Even if I'm scared."

Naruto was shocked at first by the sudden move but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms securely around her, "I'm scared too… we all are."

She stepped back and wiped away the tears she didn't know she was crying, "Aw would you look at that… I got your jacket all wet!", She leaned forward and dabbed at the tear stains with a tissue.

Naruto flashed an affectionate grin, "Saa, it's nothing! Really! And besides you don't need to be afraid, the number one ninja is on your team!"

She let out a watery chuckle and pocketed the tissue, "That's right."

* * *

The frontline was indeed dangerous, there seemed to be traps and enemies at every turn. Despite these circumstances Naruto's platoon was managing fairly well as they went to back up an ANBU unit near the forefront of the battle. With Naruto's careful guidance they had made almost the entire way without meeting any enemies and without suffering any casualties. When they finally arrived at their destination they could only stare in shock. The entire field as far as the eye could see was covered in ninja. And Naruto noticed with a sinking heart, most were enemies. Slowly a very beaten looking ANBU approached them.

The slightly dazed elite looked at them closely, "Are you the backup we requested?"

Naruto nodded, "What's the situation?"

The shinobi lowered his head, whether in relief or despair the Blonde could not determine, "We've been wiped off the board. Barely any of us survived and what's left is still fighting. You're too late."

Naruto stood in shock, "Wha-what do you mean were too late?! Is there no way to—"

The ANBU shook his head.

"Their numbers are too many at this rate they'll come upon the village within three hours." The elite murmured almost inaudibly.

Naruto stiffened when another ninja dropped out of the trees besides the main group. Recognizing them as a friend the blonde stepped forward.

The shinobi ran up and knelt, "Special message from the hokage, sir. She requests your presence immediately. Your… abilities… are required."

Naruto paused for only a second before letting forth a mirthless laugh, "I should've known it would come down to this."

Turning to Sakura he cupped one her hands with both of his. His look told her everything she needed to know.

"You can't leave m—us here?! You're our commander!" She cried out as his form was swallowed by the forest. Faintly she caught a few words.

"I leave you in charge here. Good luck."

Suddenly she turned around and caught one of the ninja from the group by the shoulders.

"You're in charge now."

Both the ANBU and the exhausted messenger stood up at this, "You can't just shirk duty like that?! This is a time of war! Be serious!"

She turned to them with cold resolution in her eyes.

"I've never been more serious in my life."

And she sped into the forest.

* * *

A/N: Wooooooooooo... What has become of Naruto? Where's Sakura going? And where is Sasuke in all this?! I think he's being molested by the MJ of Naruto, Orochimaru, but you can never be sure. As I stated before the next chapter will probably be the last with the option of an epilouge. I've already got something in mind but if I get better ideas I will use them! This is your chance people! This is your chance to make a difference in this fic, probably for the better! I love times like this! I love to wave at them as they pass me by. BUT DO REVIEW!!! Flames will be used to re-ignite my youth. 


	10. Roil

Naruto sped through the trees before landing neatly before the feet of the Godaime and kneeling. Head bent in an unnatural show of respect he whispered,

"You called me, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

**Messages in the Stars**

**Chapter 10: Roil**

Roil - Verb

To move forward or proceed turbulently.

* * *

Tsunade nodded slightly in recognition, "You knew the moment you became aware of being a Jinchuuriki that there would be called upon in such a manner. You obviously understand the gravity of the situation and the circumstances that have led to this decision. This is very possibly the last thing you will ever do. Will you sacrifice yourself to save this nation? This village?" 

Naruto inclined his head once more, "Yes, Hokage-Sama."

The Godaime bit her lip and shook her head sadly, "Take Uzumaki Naruto to the room he will be held in until the release of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Naruto, is there anything you would like to make known before the Kyuubi is released?"

Naruto nodded, "Tell everyone that I value… valued their friendship above all else. And… and tell Sakura… tell her… tell her I love her."

Tsunade fought at the tears that were welling in her eyes, "Very well. Take him away."

Naruto was escorted into a small building to her right. Moving into another building, she leaned heavily on Shizune's arm. She practically collapsed into a low chair, letting herself mourn, and finally cry. This was the worst decision she had ever made in her life, and now a child that was as close to her as a son or little brother was about to be sent to a slow, painful death. And it was all her fault.

* * *

Pain. It hurt so badly. She hadn't been wounded. She hadn't been hurt. Well that wasn't quite right either. She had been hurt, but it was her heart that was aching, not her body. Sakura had finally heard the words she had longed for. 

'Tell her I love her.'

But it was all wrong. Sure it was from the right person, but the place, the time, the circumstance, the mood, the way she found out, it was wrong beyond belief. She shouldn't be sitting here in the bushes crying her eyes out, she shouldn't have just heard the death sentence of her beloved, and she shouldn't be in a war zone in dirty clothes with messed hair and blotchy face. She should be standing in a field of flowers in a nice dress with her hair done up and her make-up just right, with Naruto standing before her in his best jumpsuit with a bouquet of roses and some overly romantic song playing in the background. But not everything was a fairytale romance, and she was learning that the hard way.

She slid back through the trees, still sobbing. She had pretended since she was little that she had a crush on Sasuke, because as her mother had said before, it was best to go with the crowd. It was best to ignore the village disgrace, the number one prankster, the most interesting person around. Sakura had led a very sheltered life, her wish to push the boundaries had been what had originally made her pursue a career as a Kunoichi. It was probably the same desire to break free that first put Naruto on her radar. His ability to wear his emotions on sleeve and still kill without mercy had fascinated her to no end. It was no surprise when she developed a small crush on him. A crush she hid by obsessing over Sasuke and fighting with Ino. It was hard to deal with when she was placed on the same team as him, but she managed well enough. Turning him down after every offer of a date was even harder. How she wanted to just say yes and let things go from there. But she couldn't disgrace her family.

Now she wanted to kick herself for being so stupid and naïve. At this moment she didn't care whether she hooked the best fish in the sea for her parents. All she wanted was Naruto; all she had ever wanted was Naruto. And now that she had finally looked past her petty reasoning it was too late.

* * *

Tsunade stood before the young blonde once more, looking slightly more composed then she had just a few hours ago.

Turning she addressed Naruto, "You understand that in order for the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be released there has to be a suitable trigger, correct?"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"One such trigger is on the battle field right now. Uzumaki Naruto, you are assigned to attack Uchiha Sasuke."

"...Understood."

* * *

It was just like then. Just like back at the valley of the end. Naruto hanging limply in Sasuke's grip as his raven haired rival extended one Chidori empowered arm to the side, preparing to thrust it through the blonde's chest at any minute. They had been fighting for many fierce hours since Naruto had been assigned his target and gained his location. He had fought without releasing any of the fox's chakra, serving only to severely piss it off. Now he was trapped in an extremely nostalgic position, staring death straight in the eye. To say he wasn't afraid would be a blatant lie. He was scared beyond all reason. But he knew he was going to die for the right reason. He tried to preserve this thought in his mind as Sasuke's Chidori was pushed very slowly and painfully through his heart.

Sasuke chuckled, a laugh laced with malice, "Looks like I was stronger after all."

Naruto grinned and spat blood in his face, "So you say, bitch."

Sasuke's look was one of shock and horror as extremely corrosive red chakra came flooding out of the blonde's body in waves.

Uchiha Sasuke's was the first corpse found after the release of the feared and legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

The first line was destroyed, the reserves devastated. It seemed Tsunade's plan to release the Kyuubi to end the war was going exactly as planned. No one really mourned the loss of Naruto. Most didn't know he was dead. Most were knocked out or killed with the first wave of the fearsome beast's chakra. Sakura was sick to her stomach from the pure foulness of the Kyuubi's chakra, but was on her feet and continued to move forward steadily, killing any enemies that crossed her path without a second thought. Her gaze was not unlike that of the dead as only one thought permeated her mind.

'Make it in time.'

When she finally arrived at the forefront of the battle her sight fixated on one point. A small orange blur in her peripheral vision. She knew immediately who it was. She stepped over hidden wires, fallen trees, and corpses, but didn't stray from her path through the carnage. No one really noticed her, and if she was stopped by anyone she would only whisper "Move" before they let go or she decapitated them. About the same time she reached Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune finished off the rest of the enemy ninja and turned one blood-red eye on the feeble line of Konoha ninja behind it, whipping it's nine tails in anticipation of another blood bath.

Baring it's fangs the Kyuubi stepped forward as the ninja stepped back. Many abandoned the battlefield as others eviscerated themselves on the spot. Slowly the field cleared, leaving only two people. One Haruno Sakura and one Uzumaki Naruto. The latter of which was in very bad condition. Sakura leaned over Naruto's body and gently brought his head up to rest on her lap.

"I was too late."

Tears streamed down her face and dripped onto Naruto's, mingling with the blood that was clinging to it stubbornly. She brushed a few blonde locks out of his eyes tenderly and wept silently. She really didn't care if she would die there as long as she was with him. She wanted to go to the same place he was headed if at all possible, though with all the lying she had done she found it unlikely. With difficulty she tore her eyes away from Naruto's peaceful face and focused them on the Kyuubi's great form.

"Kill me," She pleaded.

It turned towards her and moved forward slowly.

"Let me follow him."

It's gaze swiveled down to focus on her.

"KILL ME!!", She screamed, leaping to her feet. She struck out at the beast until she was exhausted. Colapsing to the ground, she gathered the blonde into her lap once more.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune with all them time that it had dwelt inside Naruto's body had never found a person who rather die then spend their life without the blonde. And now, sitting before him, with Naruto's head cradled carefully in her lap, was someone who was pleading for him to end her life so she could join the blonde in the afterlife. Human emotion was very petty in his experience. But despite how worthless it seemed to him it seemed to matter the world to these pathetic creatures. Now the brat was finally getting the care he deserved… but it was too late. Since when had the demon that was feared by all nations become a softie? This was his ultimate chance to get his revenge but… he was going to pass it up. Bringing the point of one of his large claws to Sakura's forearm he made a deep scratch. She didn't even flinch. Soaking his claw in her blood he placed it on Naruto's bare chest and left a swirled design around his navel. With that done there was a roar of chakra and the Kyuubi disappeared.

Stunned by this development no one noticed as Naruto began to stir and his eye lids fluttered. Sakura began to weep once again as his unfocused gaze met hers.

"Sakura-Chan? Why... why are you crying…? Hey! You... you're bleeding…!"

Sakura bent down and kissed his forehead gently, smiling at his puzzled expression she whispered, "I love you, you idiot."

Naruto returned the smile hundred fold, "I love… you… too… Sakura-Cha…"

And he passed out.


	11. Peach

A/N: I'm glad everybody liked the last chapter!!! I felt that if I put in Author's notes on that one that it would bring down the quality considerably. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I told you that i'd include an Epilogue did I not? This is fairly short but I like it. It also explains absoulutely nothing so if you were looking for answers... well... sucks for you. And I hope that despite it's intolerable shortness you will enjoy this last chapter. Now, and for the final time, I present...

**Messages in the Stars**

**Epilogue: Peach**

DISCLAIMER: Dude, I don't have enough to buy Sasuke and Naruto plushies and sew their hands together. What in the -BLEEP- makes you think I have enough money to buy Naruto? I didn't own him in the last chapter either.

* * *

"DADDY!!!"

A little, blonde, pig-tailed girl ran through the large house in her sky blue pajamas. Her strawberry streaked locks shimmered in the light as she sped around a corner, dancing on tiptoe to keep from losing her balance. Finding the room she was looking for, she threw open the door and let out another cry.

"DADDY!!!"

A tall blonde haired man shot up in bed. Flicking the switch on a small lap that sat on the bedside table he yawned and grumbled, "Saa, Momo, you don't have to yell I'm right here."

The girl called Momo pouted before replying, "Daddy sleeps like a rock! I had to yell!"

The man chuckled, "That I do. Still lets use our inside voices."

"That's so lame!", She groaned.

"No, what's lame is being pulled out of bed right after you've fallen asleep. Never mind, what did you want sweetie?"

Momo pulled on an endearing face, "Daddy forgot to read me my bedtime story!"

"Alright then!", the man laughed, hoisting the small girl onto his shoulders, "One totally awesome bedtime story coming up!"

She giggled, "Yay!"

In a few minutes they arrived at a brightly painted room. Leaping off her father's shoulders with the grace of a monkey, she slipped into bed. The man pulled up a chair and her turquoise eyes glitered in excitement.

The blonde man sighed, "So which story do you want me to read?"

Momo grinned cheerily, "Make one up! Make one up!"

The man raised an eyebrow in question, "Well then… I'll tell you the story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Her smile stretched from ear to ear as he cleared his throat and began.

"A long time ago there was a powerful fox demon. With a twitch of one of its long nine tails it could crush mountains and cause tsunamis. One day it attacked Konoha and only one person could stop it—"

Momo waved her arms wildly, "Yondaime-Sama!"

He smiled, "That's right! Yondaime-Sama gave his life to seal the Kyuubi. He was a hero. And years later Tsunade-Obaa-Chan released the demon and saved the village. She is a hero as well! Then for no reason what-so-ever the Kyuubi resealed itself and spared the village. In the end, it seems the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't so bad after all."

The little girl smiled and her father tucked her in neatly. Just before she slipped into slumber she whispered.

"Daddy's a good storyteller."

He smiled and moved towards the door. He had just closed it when a thin pair of arms slid around his waist.

"I think you're a good storyteller too.", The bubblegum haired woman murmured.

"Good Evening Sakura-koi, did I wake you?"

"Naruto, with all the noise you two were making you've probably woken up the whole neighborhood." She chided.

Naruto grinned apologetically, opening the door a bit he gazed at the sleeping child, "I can't deny her anything… she's such a gift."

Sakura smiled gently, "She'll become spoiled if you keep acting like the doting father you know?"

"I know… but I want her to have the childhood I never had, as soon as she's old enough to become a shinobi her world will change dramatically…" he whispered worriedly.

Sakura nodded, "The life of a shinobi is hard, but that doesn't mean she can drag you out of bed whenever she wants. I have a claim on you too!"

Naruto laughed, "Let's get back to bed."

"Yeah."

Just before they left Naruto peeked his head back into Momo's room.

"Good night sweetie, Daddy loves you."

Sakura smiled, "And so does Mommy, Good night."

* * *

-owari-

* * *

A/N: I feeling that came out cornier then even I expected. Well tell me what you thought in a review! 45 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! WH00T!!!!!!!! Thank you for all your support through the making of "Messages in the Stars", my first and last NaruSaku fic. I do however hope to see you in some of my other fics. Please do not ask for sequels, I will not write them. Thank You again!

-Shii


End file.
